The Nightmares of Reality
by raphlover2012
Summary: Nightmares spawn from your imagination, your worst fears. But the darkest of nightmares, can come from real life.


Night had fallen once again upon the Land of the Rising Sun . A light, cool breeze was blowing through a small village, at the base of what used to be Mt. Hakurei.

Before it was destroyed, Mt. Hakurei could purify any demonic aura and purge those with a wicked heart.

In the village, there was a house and inside said house, there was a man, a woman, six children and a baby. They were all asleep, with a small fire lit to keep them all warm.

The woman was Kikyo. 50 years before these events, Kikyo was a preistess who worked hard to protect and purify the Sacred Jewel, sadly due to the greed of an evil hanyou named Naraku, she was slain deceived into thinking her lover, Inuyasha was the one who murdered her. However, Kikyo was given a second chance at life after being dead for 50 years.

Sleeping next to her, is Suikotsu. Before his death, he started off as a traveling doctor but after a traumatizing event, he developed a split personality. This new side of Suikotsu loved nothing more then to kill innocent people. Suikotsu eventually crossed paths with Bankotsu and he became a mercenary. He too was given a second chance at life and the chance to be a better person.

During the time they spent together, the two of them started to fall in love. They both had suffered so much, it's only fair that they have each other to support.

The seven children are orphans who lost their parents to famine and disease. But Suikotsu, took them under his care and after he and Kikyo developed feelings for each other, Kikyo came to help him raise them.

But this time, someones slumber is anything but peaceful.

Suikotsu started twitching about in his sleep. For he was having a nightmare, but a long time ago, this nightmare was _**real**__._

_(Dream)_

The entire village was burning down. There were Samurai heading to that direction, and they were ordered to slaughter all the villagers. In the midst of the panic, Suikotsu was tending to a wounded young girl_._

"_I can save her. I know I can save her!"_

"_Doctor! It's too late for that child, just let her die and let's get out of here!"_ Shouted an old man.

"_Don't be ridiculous, there's still hope!" He argued._

"_But the samurai are heading this way They'll kill us!" _Another man warned. At this point the girl's eyelids twitched a bit.

"_Flee if you want, but I am going to save this child." Determined not to give up, Suikotsu kept tending to his work._

_He was almost finished, it looked like the girl was going to make it. When suddenly-_

_***SLASH!***_

The poor child was no more. Horrified, Suikotsu looked up. But instead of facing a samurai like he remembered, he was facing the twisted, evil version of himself.

"_No! How-! H-how did you?!"_

"_Oh please, we both knew her end was near. Besides of anything I just put her out of her misery. you should be grateful!"_ Evil Suikotsu replied.

"_I-! You didn't kill her!"_

"_No, WE didn't kill her.' The doctors evil side corrected, 'But we started killing many more after that Samurai."_

The doctor's heart was pounding with fright. He had to get away. Suikotsu scrambled to his feet and ran.

"_Idiot! Where do you think you can go? You can't run away from yourself!" _The evil man called out, before he disappeared.

The good doctor ran as fast as he could, suddenly he saw something. Something awful. As he looked, Suikotsu's blood froze!

There, laying on the ground, dead, were the children he was taking care of. Each and every one of them, had deep gashes in their bodies.

"_No! NO!"_ He ran to them. He gently picked up one of the boys by the upper body.

"_Yuta! Please Yuta, open your eyes for me!"_

But he didn't. Suikotsu couldn't bear it. The children he was taking care of are gone. He held Yuta's body, close to him. He cried.

"_Suikotsu!"_ Said a voice. A familiar voice. A familiar, **female** voice.

"_K-Kikyo?"_

He looked and there she was. Kikyo was sitting on her knees, she was clutching her arms tightly. And she was crying.

Kikyo looked right up at Suikotsu. But he was shocked to see the look in her eyes. Kikyo's eyes were burning with anger, fear and heartbreak.

"_I don't want to lose you again. Please, I beg you. Stop this."_

The man was stunned. He did this? No. He couldn't have. Suikotsu reached his hand out to the priestess, but on that hand was one of his tiger claws, and they were drenched in fresh blood.

"_Huh?!"_

Suikotsu looked at his body, and saw that he was wearing his armor, he wore that armor while he was mercenary with the Shichinintai.

"_No! I-! I didn't!"_

He looked back to the corpses of the children and their wounds were more clear. The gashes were made by his claws.

The poor man was too stunned for words. He sat there as he felt his whole body go completely numb. But Suikotsu didn't have time to be sad when suddenly he felt himself speak.

"_That ridiculous do-gooder physician, he's held me back for far too long."_

Suikotsu was terrified by what he said. His dark self has taken over! Then he realized he didn't have any control of his body or his words. He felt himself stand up and walk to Kikyo.

(_Run Kikyo! Get away from me!_) His mind screamed. Then he felt his face curl up into a malicious smile.

"_So then I seem to recall you telling me you once wanted to be in the Underworld, well you're about to get your wish."_

Kikyo looked up at him frightened, but she wasn't about to go down easily. Quickly the Priestess got to her feet, held up her bow, and took out an arrow. She fired, but missed. She tried again and while she was on target, Suikotsu slashed the arrow with his claws. He sneered.

"_Is that the best you can do? Pathetic."_

Kikyo reached for another arrow but she didn't have another one. Taking advantage of that, Suikotsu ran towards her with his claw raised. He swung his claw at Kikyo, but she ducked. Suikotsu kicked Kikyo's feet out from under her, she fell on her back and he pinned her down by the mid section with his foot. (_No! Leave her alone!_) He kneeled down to her and whispered,

'_So much for Second Chances!'_

Then Suikotsu raised his claws high over his head, with such a blood lusting face. No matter how hard the doctor tried,his body just wouldn't cooperate. As he plunged his claws right into Kikyo's throat, ending her life, Suikotsu's mind could only scream in horror and despair.

_(NO!)_

***SLASH!***

_(NOOOOOOOO!)_

(End Dream)

His own scream woke him up. Breathing hard, Suikotsu sat up and looked around. He was back in his home. Looking behind him Suikotsu found the children. They were sleeping soundly, as all children should. The doctor was relieved that he hadn't woken up the children, but that didn't mean he wasn't shaken.

"_That horrible dream...no, it was..."_

"Suikotsu...?"

He was startled at his name being said. Suikotsu looked to his left, to find Kikyo sitting up and rubbing her eye.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?" Kikyo yawned.

Said man, replied nervously. "Uh...I'm sorry Kikyo. Did I wake you?"

Before she could answer, Kikyo looked at him and noticed something.

"You're dripping in sweat and you look so pale." She said in a worried tone.

The man didn't answer, he just feebly got to his feet.

"I- I just need to... get some air." And with that, Suikotsu stepped outside of the house, closing the door behind him. He didn't care that he was wearing nothing but robe. Kikyo had only waited a minute when she heard sobbing. Very quietly, Kikyo stood up and opened the door, to find Suikotsu at least two yards away on his knees, crying.

Kikyo wasn't sure what to say or think, but one thing she did know was that she had to do something. She walked up to the poor man and kneeled down next to him. Gently, Kikyo touches his shoulder.

"Suikotsu?"

He looked up with tears streaming down his face.

"H-Huh?"

"Please tell me what's troubling you?"

"I killed so many."

Kikyo frowned sadly. She knew too well about Suikotsu's evil personality. And the doctor couldn't do anything about it. He must of had a dream about. That must be why he's so upset.

"I killed Yuta, Chiyo, and the other children... and then... and then I…'

Suikotsu broke down into tears again.

'I killed you!"

He kept repeating 'I killed you' as Kikyo pulled him into a comforting embrace. He in turn, put his arms around her as though he would lose her if he let go.

"I-I'm sorry!' he whimpered between sobs. 'I'm so sorry...!"

"My love…" She said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down. Kikyo couldn't bear to see him like this. He looks so...broken. Suikotsu leaned into her, resting his head into the top of her chest.

"I couldn't stop myself! I tried but I just couldn't!"

"Shh...Just breathe…"

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Suikotsu's breathing had settled. He pulled back from Kikyo a little so he could look at her face to face. At first he wasn't so sure what to say.

"What is it?" asked Kikyo.

"How can you be so forgiving? Even after what I've done?"

"Because I've seen your good side for myself. And I know what you're going through. Do you recall me telling you, how bitter I was when I was resurrected from the grave?"

"Yes. I do."

"In my rage, I hurt those closest to me. And I had to rely on the souls of the dead, to animate my body."

"You relying on souls wasn't your fault."

"Neither was your dark self. These events were beyond our control."

"I suppose so, but… if I was more sure of myself, if I wasn't such a coward."

"Suikotsu, you are the furthest thing from a coward."

"I freeze at the sight of blood."

"I think you're braver than you realize. You protected the children when the Band of Seven attacked the village. And you were able to stop yourself from harming the children."

The doctor was speechless. Is his good side really stronger? If Kikyo thought so maybe he is. But still, will there be a time when he'll lose himself to darkness once more? Suikotsu gazed at Kikyo and thought.

"I'll try."

Confused, Kikyo asked. "What?"

"I don't know what will come in the future, whether or not I'll lose myself to darkness. But I'll try my best, to be stronger. For the children, and for you. I swear."

Kikyo smiled and caressed his face with her hand. "That's all I can ask of you Suikotsu. Thank you." And she gently kissed him on the mouth. He in turn, placed one hand behind Kikyo's head, and entwined her free hand with his own.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Then Suikotsu replied. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Shall we go inside?"

Suikotsu stood up, pulling Kikyo up with him by the hand. "Yes. Let's go back to sleep."

They walked back to the house. When they entered, they saw the children still asleep, which was a good thing. The couple laid down on the futon, and Suikotsu pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Good night Kikyo."

"Good night."

She laid down her head went to sleep. Then Suikotsu lay down a little closer to Kikyo and put an arm around her. As he drifted off into slumber he thought,

"_The mercenary may have more skills as a warrior, but I have something he'll never have. A real reason to fight. For Chiyo. Yuta. The children. And I'll fight for you, my Kikyo."_

The End.


End file.
